gladiolus
by petalflakes
Summary: ada banyak hal-hal yang tidak dia ingat selepas siuman di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Semua menolak memberi informasi, namun Nanaba mempertemukannya dengan seseorang yang diharapkan mampu mengembalikan memorinya. Hanji Zoe, menawarkan bantuan dengan rekah-rekah senyum sehangat matahari untuknya / "apa di satu masa, aku pernah mengenalmu?" [ levihan, au, multi-chapter ]
1. prologue : nam-jai

_Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama, i take no material profit from this work :)_

_**warning** : (miss) typos, levihan, au, bertema semi-santifik, multi-genre, multi-chapter_

_rate : T+_

_note : cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, hal-hal yang tercantum di sini tidak benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan nyata. kesamaan alur dan cerita hanyalah kebetulan semata. ketidak-akuratan informasi adalah kesalahan saya yang masih minim ilmu pengetahuan dan kurang riset :))_

_anyways, happy reading!_

**.**

* * *

**[ gladiolus ]**

**.**

* * *

_"Apa memori pertamamu?"_

_ "Saat kami pergi ke karnaval, Ibu membelikanku permen kapas,"pria itu menatap ubin dingin rumah sakit, "Isabel belum lahir sewaktu itu, dan Ayah masih hidup. Dia mengajakku naik bianglala."_

_ Wanita itu terkekeh pelan, membalik lembaran kertas tipis bertuliskan data-data milik pria di depannya, "Apa memorimu dua bulan lepas?"_

_ "Desing mesin pendeteksi detak jantung, aroma antiseptik, detak jarum jam," pria itu menahan napas, "dan gaduh di lorong begitu Anda masuk ke ruangan, ada Isabel—dan seorang wanita lain yang tak sempat kulihat wajahnya, tapi aku yakin sekali dia bersama Isabel saat itu."_

_ "Yang lain?" wanita di depannya mencatat entah apa di kertas kosong sebelahnya, "Bagaimana dengan ingatan sebelum-sebelumnya?"_

_ Pria itu menggeleng patah-patah, tapi kemudian dia berkedip sekali. "Kalau tidak salah, tiga bulan yang lalu, aku dan Isabel bermain golf di lapangan luas, saat liburan ke London."_

_ Hela napas panjang wanita bersurai pirang pendek di depannya terdengar. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatapnya serius. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi kau tidak akan mengerti."_

_ Pria bersurai segelap malam itu menengadah, mempertanyakan maksud kalimat wanita tersebut. Iris lazuardi wanita di depannya menatap teduh, menyungging senyum ramah setelah menekan pulpen mekaniknya, bersandar pada punggung busa tempat duduk. "Jadi, izinkan aku mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."_

**_._**

**_._**

**_[ gladiolus ]_**

**_a fanfic by Ares_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_prologue : nam-jai_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sesak stasiun kereta membuatnya pengap, megap-megap mencari udara segar. Sambil terus menyumpahi gadis berambut merah di belakangnya, dia menyelip diantara hiruk-pikuk manusia yang berdesakan di peron. Sementara, yang diceramahi hanya menyeringai lebar sebelum kembali menggigit roti kopinya.

"Baterai wekerku, kan, habis, Kak."

Pria itu tidak menerima alasan tolol. Gadis itu, kan, punya ponsel, _alarm-_nya sudah di _setting, _pula. Terlebih lagi, pria berwajah apatis itu sudah menyiramnya dengan air segayung dan memukul adiknya berkali-kali dengan bantal. Tidak ada yang bisa disanggah, sejujurnya. Tapi, Isabel keras kepala dan mau tidak mau, pria itu harus menghadapinya dan mencoba bersabar sesering mungkin.

Gerbong kereta lebih sesak lagi. Tubuh pendek pria itu terjepit orang-orang yang sialnya terlampau tinggi ( baginya ). Isabel lebih parah lagi, dia mencengkram lengan kakaknya kuat-kuat, dan pria itu menangkap kalimat yang dia ucapkan lewat gerak bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa napas, Kak!"

"Bagus, mati saja sana."

Pintu berdesing terbuka. Manusia-manusia dalam gerbong berhamburan keluar seperti mayat hidup yang melihat santapan segar di depan mata. Isabel hampir saja terjatuh kalau kakaknya tidak menahan lengannya. Sambil terus berujar terimakasih yang berepetisi, mereka melangkah cepat meninggalkan stasiun.

"Gila!" gadis itu memekik di tengah jalan, menghentikan langkah Sang Pria. Mengerlingkan mata dengan malas, pria itu menghentakkan kaki keras-keras hingga membuat gadis bernetra hijau itu berjengit kaget. "Apa lagi, sih?"

"Map biru-ku ketinggalan! Sketsa ruanganku ketinggalan!"

"Kau mahasiswi desain paling tolol," tangannya bersidekap, menatap tajam gadis itu. "Dengar, aku ada janji hari ini, jadi kita tidak akan kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil desain ruanganmu."

"Hah?!" nyaris menjerit, gadis itu melotot tak terima. "Tega sekali! Aku hanya tidur tiga jam demi menyelesaikannya, tahu! Dan, harus dikumpulkan hari ini!"

Pria itu menghela napas, mengecek arloji, "Dengar, aku punya janji dengan seseorang. Dokter Nanaba memintaku untuk menemuinya hari ini, jadi—"

Pria itu mengantisipasi wajah kelabu dari adiknya. Tapi, alih-alih menemukan wajahnya tertekuk menyebalkan, gadis itu terdiam dan merangkai senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat. "Oke, tidak masalah. Tugasnya, kan, dikumpulkan sore nanti. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

Ada nada janggal dalam suaranya. Tapi, toh, pria itu keburu mengacak rambut adiknya, menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan, "Perhatikan pelajaran nanti, jangan bikin repot."

"Hm," dia mengangguk riang. "Ah, ya. Siapa pun orang yang Kakak temui nanti,"

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu lanjutan kalimat Isabel yang terdengar ragu.

"Bilang padanya, aku titip salam."

Lalu, gadis itu memacu langkahnya, masuk ke gerbang kampus. Meninggalkan Sang Pria yang terpaku dan berusaha mencerna kalimat Isabel barusan. Alisnya bertaut di detik selanjutnya, ditatapnya punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh.

" … hah?"

**.**

Lonceng berdenting lembut ketika pria itu memasuki ruang kafe. Sejuk dari pendingin ruangan menerpa kulit pucatnya, mata kelabunya mengatensi seisi ruangan, menemukan wanita berambut pirang yang berbicara dengannya tempo lalu.

"Hai, Levi." Sapanya ramah, menjabat tangannya. Kali ini, wanita itu tidak mengenakan rompi putihnya. Pun, tidak ada _name tag _yang tergantung di dadanya. Wanita itu mengenakan blus selutut berwarna hijau gelap tanpa lengan, ada polesan _make up _tipis di wajahnya yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Dokter," pria itu membalas jabatannya, ditanggapi oleh tawa Sang Wanita. Dia menggeleng pelan, "Nanaba saja. Kita tidak sedang dalam lingkungan rumah sakit, kan?"

Mereka duduk berhadapan, meja bundar di hadapan keduanya memiliki ukiran-ukiran kayu menarik dan dinding kafe dipenuhi lukisan buah-buahan sederhana. Nanaba melambaikan tangan, memanggil pelayan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tawarnya ramah, "Aku traktir."

"Teh hitam saja," jawabnya. "Dan, Dok—maksudku, Nanaba. Anda tidak perlu membayarnya."

"Tidak usah kaku begitu," dia tersenyum. "Biasa saja, kau tidak perlu berkata formal. Anggap saja aku … rekanmu," dia tertawa renyah, dibalas deham singkat Levi. Nanaba mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Dan, aku akan tetap mentraktirmu. Anggap saja ini cangkir teh perkenalan diluar relasi dokter-pasien."

"Masa konsultasiku sudah habis, kan?" pria itu bertanya ragu, Nanaba tertawa. Wanita itu menggeleng, "Aku belum tahu. Entahlah, mungkin sudah. Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi mengonsumsi obat-obatan."

Levi tentu saja tidak puas atas jawabannya. Dia menghela napas pelan, "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku? Anda—maksudku, kau pasti tahu benar apa yang terjadi."

"Betul," tawa wanita itu pudar begitu kalimat tersebut terlontar dari bibir Levi, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Memaksamu mengingat hal-hal tersebut bisa saja memperparah kondisi otakmu. Sudah kubilang, ini bukan kasus amnesia sederhana. Hal yang kau alami jauh lebih kompleks. Kau melupakan banyak hal yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun—hal-hal yang super penting. Tapi ada hal-hal penting lain yang tersisa dalam memorimu—Isabel, rumah, dan banyak rekanmu. Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Levi menghela napas berat, "Lalu, apa orang yang ingin kau pertemukan ini bagian dari hidupku?"

Nanaba memilih untuk tersenyum—tidak menjawab pertanyaannya—dan hanya berkata, "Kurasa, dia bisa membantumu untuk mengingat banyak hal."

Levi hendak bertanya lagi, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa nyeri, membuatnya mengerem rentetan kalimat dan memijat pelipisnya kuat-kuat. Nanaba meneguk ludah, dia ambil cepat-cepat secarik tisu ketika darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya.

_ Ini benar-benar kasus yang sulit, _batinnya ketika dia menyodorkan tisu itu pada pria di depannya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu," Nanaba tersenyum pahit. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Ponsel Nanaba berdering, wanita itu melihat nama Mike Zacharius tertera di layarnya. Biasanya, itu akan membuatnya tersenyum riang, lalu segera mengangkat teleponnya dengan uar-uar bahagia serta bias merah di pipi.

Tapi, kali ini, Nanaba mengangkatnya dengan raut wajah gusar dan penuh khawatir. Suaranya lebih pelan dan dalam, dia menyahut pelan ketika Mike dengan ramah menyapanya dari ujung telepon.

"Aku sedang bersama Levi," katanya, dan Mike menghela napas di ujung sana. Bertanya banyak hal, _bagaimana kondisinya, _serta hal-hal lain yang membuat Nanaba menatap nanar pria di depannya. Menjawab sepatah-dua patah kata, lalu Mike mematikan sambungan.

Lonceng kembali berdenting pelan, langkah kaki yang terdengar agak terburu-buru itu mengalihkan atensi Levi. Tisu berdarah itu dia genggam kuat-kuat dan matanya menatap siapa yang berdiri tegak di sana.

"Ah, Hanji," raut wajah Nanaba berubah riang. "Kau agak terlambat. Maaf, mengganggu waktumu, aku—"

"Tidak sama sekali," selanya cepat, tersenyum tipis. Dia mencuri tatap pada Levi, tapi buru-buru menatap Nanaba lagi. "Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik."

Levi bergeming. Nanaba menepuk pundak wanita bersurai cokelat itu pelan, sebelum meminta izin untuk meninggalkan kafe. Dia pergi ke kasir untuk membayar teh hitam milik Levi sebelumnya. Lonceng berdenting sekali lagi, dan dua entitas itu saling melempar tatap canggung.

Ralat, hanya Levi. Tatapan wanita di depannya jauh lebih teduh dan Levi tidak bisa menebak apa yang wanita itu pikirkan.

"Halo, aku Hanji Zoe," dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan, aku akan membantumu untuk memulihkan memorimu."

"Le—"

"Levi Ackerman," lagi-lagi, wanita itu menyela. Dia terkekeh pelan sebelum duduk di depannya, dia melempar senyum. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Nanaba."

Pria itu berdecih tidak suka. Tisu penuh darah di tangannya belum juga dia buang. Dia belum mau mengangkat bokongnya barang sebentar demi membuang sampah itu. Levi lebih memilih untuk menatap netra di balik lensa itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa membantuku mengembalikan memori?"

"Kuharap."

"Kau sudah tahu ini bukan kasus sederhana, kan?"

"Aku tahu," wanita itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu semuanya."

Teh hitam yang pria bernetra kelabu itu pesan diletakkan di atas meja oleh pelayan. Pria itu bergumam terimakasih samar dan mulai menyeruput tehnya pelan. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Wanita bersurai cokelat gelap itu bungkam.

"Kau tahu, apa yang terjadi padaku?" pria itu merepetisi, meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Ah, sebenarnya memaksa wanita itu bercerita pun tidak ada gunanya. Kepalanya akan sakit lagi, bahkan untuk memikirkan kemungkinan dan segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalu mampu membuat kepalanya nyeri. Levi kemudian memilih untuk membuang wajahnya, dan menatap manusia yang berlalu lalang di luar dinding kaca kafe.

"Bantu aku." Pada akhirnya, bibirnya hanya berucap itu. "Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi, Nanaba mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Jadi, tolong."

Hanji menelan ludah, dan pria itu kembali berkata. Kali ini, pasang netra kelabunya menembus jauh ke dalam sienna miliknya.

"Aku ingin mengingat semuanya."

Wanita itu terdiam ketika menerima tatapan penuh harapnya. Sebelum pada akhirnya, wanita itu mengukir senyum. Menggenggam erat jemari Sang Pria, mendistribusikan hangat-hangat pada seluruh tubuh bekunya.

"Satu hal yang aku minta darimu," dia berkata pelan. "Tolong percayalah padaku. Biarkan aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku."

Pria itu buru-buru menarik tangannya lima detik kemudian, mengalihkan atensi ke luar dinding kaca. Kepalanya nyeri lagi, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas dan mengangguk mantap.

"Aku penuhi."

**.**

"Tapi, menurut Isabel, Levi dan dirinya tidak ada di London tiga bulan lalu—sewaktu itu, malah insiden tersebut menimpa dirinya," wanita pirang itu menatap gemerlap lampu jalanan. "Isabel malah mengatakan mereka tidak pernah pergi ke London sebelumnya."

"Memori palsu?" tanggap pria berkumis tipis di depannya. Wanita itu mengalihkan atensi, menatap Sang Pria sebelum tersenyum masam.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengerti cara menyembuhkannya?" pria itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. Wanita itu menunduk dalam, menghela napas kuat-kuat sebelum membalas tatap dari pasang netra milik pria di depannya.

"Tidak bisa, ini bukan hanya masalah kondisi fisik," katanya. "Kondisi psikis juga mempengaruhinya, dan aku bukan psikiater maupun psikolog. Aku dokter otak, Mike."

Lantas, wanita itu menggigit bibir, berusaha merangkai senyum, "Aku sudah mempercayakannya pada seseorang."

"Hanji Zoe?" Mike memastikan. "Kau yakin dia bisa membantu pasienmu?"

Nanaba mengangguk pelan, tapi Mike menangkap gerak ragu dari sana.

"Aku percaya padanya," wanita itu menengadah menatap kanopi kafe, "Pada keduanya. Aku yakin Levi bisa mendapatkan memorinya kembali."

**.**

**(tbc)**

* * *

a/n : *mikir berulang-ulang sebelum post*

oke, haha. jadi, ini adalah fanfiksi pertamaku yang agak saintifik, eh, selain What Shines Above, sih. Tapi, ini enggak ada kaitannya dengan alien dan makhluk ekstraterestrial :,) sekali lagi, ketidak akuratan informasi adalah kesalahan saya yang kurang riset ( sewaktu menulis ini pun saya buka-buka berbagai website dan buku-buku biologi SMA saya huehuehue XD )

ah, ya. sesuai di warning, ini cerita multi-chapter ( tepatnya aku belum tahu ada berapa hehe ).

terimakasih sudah membaca!

salam,

Ares


	2. chapter one : atavistic

_Attack on Titan __© Hajime Isayama, I take no material profit from this work :)_

**warning :** miss typo(s), levihan, sci-fi, absurd-scientific-events, multi-chapters

**note :** makasih yang sudah mau menunggu fanfik multi chapter ini, huhu. Maaf aku _update_-nya enggak gercep, silahkan baca **author's note **di _ending, _yaa :D

_happy reading!_

* * *

**[ gladiolus ]**

**.**

* * *

_Terkadang, hal-hal yang mampu otak gambarkan memang begitu absurd, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin berteriak saja. Memecah sunyi malam, memaksa terbangun ketika bintang berpendar samar dalam bentang langit yang infiniti, memutus mimpi. _

_Seperti apa yang terjadi malam ini, ketika sinar rembulan masuk lewat ventilasi kamar, mata pria bernetra kelabu terbuka cepat, tersentak dengan tubuh bergetar._

_ Napasnya tersengal, dia terbangun dengan badan bermandikan peluh. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri—namun kemudian nyeri itu bertransformasi menjadi rasa sakit yang lebih hebat. Dia cepat meraih sebotol air di meja sisi kasurnya dan meneguknya cepat._

_ Dulu—saat dia baru saja siuman, semuanya tak terkontrol. Dirinya sering tak stabil, tidak tenang, pikirannya berkecamuk—sampai Nanaba memberikannya obat penenang dan penawar rasa sakit kepala sampai dua minggu lalu._

_Nanaba tidak pernah memberitahu sebabnya. Mungkin, karena obat itu tidak memberikan efek yang manjur. Atau, obat itu justru malah memperparah rasa sakitnya, entah bagaimana._

_Seperti yang dia bilang, ini bukan kasus sederhana._

_ Pria itu menghela napas, menatap jam digital di atas meja. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Pria itu memilih untuk turun dari ranjang, membuka pintu kamar dan melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebungkus roti isi daging dan bersiap memanaskannya di _microwave.

_ Namun, ketika dia melangkah kembali ke kamar dengan roti dalam kunyahan, samar-samar dia mampu mendengar isak tangis dari kamar adiknya._

_"Tolong aku,"_

_ Langkahnya tersendat. Pria itu memasang telinga baik-baik, matanya melirik pintu kamar dengan lampu yang berpendar di baliknya._

_"Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[ gladiolus ]**_

_**a fanfic by Ares**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**chapter one : atavistic**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang apa yang dia dengar semalam. Sebab, Isabel melempar senyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum mengangkatnya ke udara, "Aku bangun pagi!"

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Idiot."

Gadis itu mencomot kentang goreng, kemudian berkata di sela kunyahan, membuat Sang Kakak bergidik jijik. "Bagaimana dengan perjanjian Kakak dengan seseorang kemarin?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial," sahutnya. "Dan, tolong jangan bicara sambil makan."

Sebenarnya, hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin betul-betul diluar ekspektasinya. Ya, pria itu memang sudah berjanji akan menuruti bagaimana pun cara wanita itu berusaha mengembalikan memorinya. Tapi, alih-alih menggunakan metode layaknya seorang profesional, wanita itu malah mengajaknya keliling Berlin sembari menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat dan melompat riang—seperti sudah saling mengenal lama. Bahkan, untuk seseorang yang sudah kenal lama dengan sosoknya pun, rasa-rasanya ogah kalau membiarkan jemarinya digenggam orang lain.

Alih-alih sedang ikut terapi, pria itu merasa sedang diatur untuk melakukan kencan buta. Menjadi lajang di usianya yang baru saja menginjak kepala tiga bukan hal besar, kan? Toh, dia punya kesibukan lain. Memasak dan bekerja untuk Isabel misalnya—sumpah, menjaga adiknya saja susahnya minta ampun. Bagaimana jika ada eksistensi lain se-eksentrik wanita itu yang harus dia jaga?

"Aku pergi ke kampus bersama Farlan, boleh?"

Pikirannya buyar, Levi kemudian melemparkan tatap bengis pada Isabel. Gadis itu buru-buru menyela, "Karena, aku yakin Kakak sibuk sekali hari ini. Dan, Kakak sendiri yang bilang aku ceroboh dan tidak mandiri. Makanya, kalau aku ajak Farlan—"

"Tidak."

Isabel kembali memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut, alisnya bertaut dan suara kunyahannya begitu mengganggu Levi, "Kakak tidak percaya Farlan?"

"Bukan," Levi meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, bangkit berdiri sebelum menatap Isabel lurus-lurus. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja, "Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Kok, aku?!"

"Kau tidak mampu menjaga batasan," Levi kemudian meraih _pannypack _miliknya sebelum menyampirkannya, "Dan, hei, idiot. Kau bisa terlambat kalau kau lambat seperti itu."

Lalu, selama perjalanan menuju stasiun, Isabel sibuk mengomel soal komentar Levi di ruang makan. Berisik sekali, rasanya Levi ingin menendangnya keluar bis. Di kereta juga begitu, bising, penumpang kereta menatap gadis bersurai kemerahan itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku tidak mampu menjaga batasan? Sejak kapan?!"

"Kau hampir mencium Farlan dua hari lalu. Pria malang, bisa-bisa dia terkena kudis."

"Kudis tidak—" bantahannya terputus, Isabel malah menyipitkan matanya. Menatap penuh selidik. "Kenapa Kakak bisa tahu?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab.

"Aku, kan, hanya mau cium pipi!"

"Sama saja." Pria itu menatap ke luar jendela, "Bibirmu berkuman."

Isabel berang, jadi dia menendang tulang kering kakaknya kuat-kuat.

"Pokoknya, nanti aku akan cari penginapan terdekat supaya bisa pacaran dengan Farlan seenaknya!"

"Tidak akan terjadi, Tolol."

Isabel tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi pria itu kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Sang Adik, "Kau tahu betul kenapa aku terlalu mengekangmu."

"Iri karena Kakak masih saja lajang, padahal sudah menginjak kepala tiga dan hampir keriput seperti penyihir dalam dongeng Puteri Salju."

"Bukan, Idiot."

Isabel tertawa, melompat memeluk pria itu erat-erat sebelum melepasnya dan melambai lebar-lebar, "Hati-hati, Kak!"

"Sore nanti, tidak pulang dengan Farlan."

"Iya, iya."

"Jangan pacaran."

"Iya." Isabel nyengir lebar, "Kak Levi memang yang paling bawel."

Konversasi berhenti ketika seorang gadis sebaya Isabel menepuk bahunya, menyeringai lebar sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Levi ( yang tentu saja hanya dibalas deham kecil, sebagai formalitas dan kesopanan yang tidak benar-benar sopan—uh, Levi mana suka beramah tamah pada orang asing ). Pria itu lantas berbalik dan menyusuri pelataran jalan, memutuskan untuk membeli roti _croissant _di kafe kecil dengan kanopi strip hijau.

Tempatnya bertemu dengan wanita berkacamata itu kemarin.

Wanita itu.

_Wanita itu._

"Yuhuu, kita ketemu lagi!"

Sial, kebetulan macam apa ini?

Wanita itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seringainya lebar dan mulutnya penuh roti selai beri. Tentu saja menjijikkan, membuat mual. Pokoknya, pria itu tidak tahan. Dari semua makhluk di muka Bumi, kenapa dia harus bertemu modelan sepertinya, sih?

"Aku satu disbanding seribu, lho. Aku unik, dan menarik." Jawabannya sempat menyentak Levi sejenak.

_Bagaimana bisa? Wanita ini benaran manusia, bukan, sih? _Batin Levi mengamuk ketakutan.

"Kau mengerikan," komentar Levi pedas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kacamata Sialan?"

"Ohoho, dasar pria tua pikun!" ledeknya. Lalu dia memamerkan layar ponselnya ke depan wajah Sang Pria, sambil berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan, "Nanaba bilang, hari ini kita ketemu lagi, lho. Ketemu lagi! Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Tukang khayal."

"Hei, kita yang membuat kesepakatan bersama, lho!" Wanita itu menelan makanannya sebelum lanjut berbicara, "Kita akan _hangout _terus sampai memorimu pulih."

"Merepotkan."

Hanji mendengus sebal, alisnya bertaut dan matanya menyipit. Berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi meskipun gagal total—Levi tidak perlu memberikan apresiasi atau setidaknya deham singkat sebagai bentuk penghargaan, soalnya wanita di depannya tidak butuh dan tidak pantas mendapatkan penghargaan atas sikapnya yang kekanakkan.

"Hei, aku sedang membantumu, lho," wanita itu mengangkat dagu—sumpah, dia baru saja membuat dirinya terlihat semakin jelek di mata Levi. "Kau sendiri setuju kalau aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku, kan? Dengan caraku! Caraku, lho! Bisa jadi, memorimu kembali lagi!"

"Apa yang bisa aku ekspektasi dari seseorang yang suka melamun melihat langit malam?"

"Seorang astronom," koreksi Hanji. "Dan, aku tidak hanya melamun saat memerhatikan langit malam, Sayang. Berhenti mengoceh, pesan rotimu dan ayo, kita pergi!"

Levi bungkam, wanita itu berhenti berbicara ketika dia melihat sepeda dengan lonceng warna-warni melintas di depan kafe.

Pagi itu, sengat-sengat di kepala Levi tidak menyerangnya.

**.**

Dua es krim vanila, Hanji yang terlalu banyak berceloteh, dedaunan kering yang belum sempat disapu petugas kebersihan, angin pagi yang mulai memanas.

Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"Tahu, tidak, sih? Akhir-akhir ini, cuaca sedang ekstrem-ekstremnya! Wuah, panas sekali!" Levi menendang kerikil ketika wanita itu berceloteh ria. "Makanya, tadi pagi-pagi buta aku sudah beres menjemur pakaian, dan menyapu, mengepel lantai juga—hei, kau harus mampir ke rumahku!"

"Ogah."

"Hee," wajah wanita itu memelas, es krimnya nyaris tumpah karena meleleh jika dia tidak melumatnya segera. Levi mengemut es krimnya sekali sebelum menjilat bibir, "Kita baru kenal sehari."

Ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hanji, wanita itu mendengus kasar, "Ya, kan, kau bisa percaya padaku."

_Bukan itu masalahnya, _batin Levi murka. _Kau terlalu absurd dan aku pikir aku tidak bisa menahan keanehanmu dalam waktu yang lama._

"Omong-omong, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Tentang rasa sakitmu," perkataan Hanji membuat langkah Levi terhenti—yang otomatis membuat langkah wanita di sebelahnya juga terhenti. "Apa … kau bisa menjabarkan rasa sakitnya?"

Penjabaran rasa sakit? Rasanya sulit sekali merangkai kata untuk menjelaskan rasa sakit yang dia derita setiap kali memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat sesuatu. Nyeri, menyengat, kepalanya berdenyut parah dan otaknya sakit bukan main. Seakan ada yang merusaknya dari sana, seakan ada yang mampir untuk mengacak-acak kode dan saraf-saraf aktif di dalamnya—memporak-porandakan apa pun yang ada di sana, membuat rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Hingga rongga matanya memanas, perih—berakhir dengannya yang mimisan hebat.

Bagaimana … cara mengatakannya pada wanita absurd di sebelahnya?

"Intinya, sakit yang sulit untuk kutahan." Akhirnya, Levi hanya menjawab seperti itu. Yang tentu saja tidak membayar rasa penasaran Hanji. Tapi, wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan menepuk puncak kepala pria itu sebentar, "Semoga sakitmu tidak tambah parah, ya."

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku."

"Ahaha, oke, oke. Astaga," Hanji menyibak rambut yang menutupi matanya, melempar senyum sebelum berkata, "Semoga memorimu cepat kembali."

"Kenapa kau ambisius sekali, sih, Kacamata? Apa pentingnya memoriku bagimu?"

_"Well," _wanita itu melangkah maju, disusul Levi yang menyesuaikan langkah mereka dalam desau angin pagi, ketika matahari nyaris di atas kepala dan udara rasanya makin panas saja. "Bukankah menyenangkan? Aku suka melihat orang senang. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin mengingat mereka yang kau lupakan, hm?"

"Mereka yang kulupakan," es krim milik Levi nyaris habis, tapi sisanya sudah sempurna meleleh jadi dia membuang gelas plastiknya ke tempat sampah, "kurasa kau tahu banyak soal ini."

Hanji hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Mata Empat," pria itu mengedikkan dagu, "Apa kau adalah salah satu dari mereka?"

Senyum wanita itu perlahan memudar.

**.**

Ganggang pintu itu dingin, mendistribusikan beku ke kepalan tangan Sang Pria. Ada wanita yang tengah duduk si sofa merah dengan laptop dalam pangkuan di baliknya.

"Ah, Mike."

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Wanita itu menyungging senyum, menggeleng pelan sembari menutup laptopnya, memberi gestur agar pria berkumis tipis itu duduk di sebelahnya, saling melempar tatap.

"Jadi?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," perkataannya menyentak Mike, tapi pria itu berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Bawa aku ke tempat _itu."_

**[ tbc ]**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : **finally, setelah sekian lama enggak lanjutin fanfik ini. Mohon pengertiannya, aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama kehidupan rl ;v;. Aku benar-benar menghargai kalian yang setia nungguin kelanjutan fanfik ini. Makasih! Semoga, bisa lanjut A.S.A.P!

Ceritanya masih kurang jelas, yaa XD sabar yak hehe, ditunggu. _Chapter _kedepannya bakal makin jelas, kok. Alasan kenapa memori Levi bisa termanipulasi juga akan diperjelas seiring _chapter _hehe.

Salam,

Ares.


End file.
